Armas, despertares y ladrones
by Manu259
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre Cross, participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Abril 2016: Cross MArian del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Armas, despertares y ladrones**

 **Bien pero bien al límite puede que lo logre.**

 **Como no tengo tiempo voy a ir rápidamente por acá.**

 **D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este fic participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Abril 2016: Cross Marian del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Mis temas:**

 **Adicción: Armas de Fuego.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Genero: Crime.**

 **Emoción: Insatisfacción.**

 **Las palabras: 201**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Esta no.

Cross Marian pensó luego de disparar una bala de las pistolas que estaba probando en el campo de tiro.

Dejando la pistola en la mesa frente a él agarro otra más y volvió a disparar, repitiendo lo mismo con la siguiente y la siguiente.

-Ninguna de estas- Cross susurro dejando otra pistola en su lugar el blanco frente a él con un solo agujero de bala aparente en medio de la cabeza.

Todos los disparos habían sido disparados al mismo lugar con apenas diferencia entre ellos.

-Al final creo que solo puedo usar esta-. Cross pensó desenfundando un revolver de su pistola y disparando todas las balas en el mismo punto del blanco, literalmente quitándole la cabeza.

Sonriendo trajo el blanco y lo cambio por otro, usando la máquina para moverlo algo más lejos que antes y volver a disparar con todas las armas de antes, antes de sacar su revólver, recargarlo y descargar todas las balas.

Este proceso continuo repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que una voz le dijo.

-Lo siento pero ya vamos a cerrar-. Suspirando Cross disparo una última descarga de su revólver, salió y fue hacia su vehículo a buscar otro campo de tiro.

* * *

 **Hasta acá el primero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo, nuevamente.**

 **D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este fic participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Abril 2016: Cross Marian del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Mis temas:**

 **Adicción: Armas de Fuego.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Género: Crime.**

 **Emoción: Insatisfacción.**

 **Las palabras: 157**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Cross despertó en un sofá algo malhecho y su revolver colgando de su mano.

Nuevamente había estado toda la noche yendo de campo de tiro en campo de tiro hasta que ya no podía más y volvió a su apartamento a descansar.

Levantándose sin ganas dejo el revólver encima de una mesa y fue a ducharse.

Luego de salir y vestirse busco algo de comer en su refrigerador solo para encontrarlo vacío.

Con un suspiro se puso su revolver en una funda, un abrigo y salió a comprar algo.

Caminó sin prestar atención, de vez en cuando ojeando a las mujeres que pasaban y pensando en encontrar algo de compañía para esta noche, luego de unos 10 minutos de caminar llego a la tienda donde suele comprar su comida, caminando por los pasillos mientras pensaba en que comprar, se conformó por algunas hamburguesas pre-hechas y una cerveza e hizo su camino a la caja.

Pero al llegar.

* * *

 **Y acá dejo otro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El tercero.**

 **D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este fic participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Abril 2016: Cross Marian del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Mis temas:**

 **Adicción: Armas de Fuego.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Genero: Crime.**

 **Emoción: Insatisfacción.**

 **Las palabras: 211**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Dame todo lo que tengas- Un sujeto amenazó con una pistola al dueño quien había levantado las manos.

-No quiero problemas- El dueño dijo tratando de permanecer calmado.

-Entonces apresúrate-.

Haciendo caso el dueño se movió a la caja y la abrió poniendo el dinero en una bolsa.

Cross se quedó mirando la situación pero no porque estuviera asustado simplemente no se sentía de humor, intento retroceder para no ser visto pero accidentalmente golpeo un estante haciendo caer un balde haciendo que el ladrón se diera la vuelta.

-NO TE MUEVAS-. El ladrón gritó su arma ahora apuntándole.

-Mira, estoy de muy mal humor así que solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo-. Cross dijo sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndolo en su boca antes de prenderlo.

Molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar el ladrón se acercó dos pasos hacia Cross con su arma a punto de ser disparada pero antes de que pudiera dar un tercer paso Cross desenfundo su revólver y le disparo en la pierna sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

El ladrón cayendo al piso sosteniendo su pierna lastimada.

-Solo esto-. Cross dijo al dueño dándole el dinero por lo que compró y saliendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 **Listo otro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El cuarto.**

 **D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este fic participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Abril 2016: Cross Marian del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Mis temas:**

 **Adicción: Armas de Fuego.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Genero: Crime.**

 **Emoción: Insatisfacción.**

 **Las palabras: 63**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Cross se encontraba nuevamente en un campo de tiro probando diferentes armas solo para terminar vaciando su revolver.

No sirve.

Se quejó repitiendo el proceso sin descanso pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera no era suficiente, ni siquiera sabía porque hacía lo mismo una y otra vez solo que lo repetiría sin descanso hasta sacarse esta sensación de insatisfacción de su pecho.

* * *

 **Lo sé, fue increíblemente cortó pero debido a ciertas situaciones y a vagancia de mi parte estoy a unas horas de la fecha de entrega y me niego rotundamente a no postear algo.**

 **En fin, espero les haya entretenido aunque haya sido tan ridículamente corto.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
